


The Breeding of Molly

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Large Breasts, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Religion Kink, Sexism, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Molly wants a baby, and her loving father is willing to do anything to help her! Read the tags carefully and decide whether this story is really for you before proceeding.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Molly couldn't pinpoint the source of her sudden dissatisfaction in life. She had recently graduated at the top of her class, with an Engineering degree she had worked hard for. She'd immediately been offered a job at the firm where she'd interned, eagerly accepted, and settled into her new apartment. She had everything she'd ever wanted, so why did she have this heavy, blank, _nothing_ feeling in the pit of her stomach?

Her doctor advised more exercise to relax, so she joined the gym in her apartment complex, feeling embarrassed at the way her huge breasts bounced on the treadmill. Friends told her to go out and have fun, so she went out, got wasted. She dated, she fucked around. Nothing helped, and in the end each night, each man, each dick blurred into the rest. She went to a therapist who listened a lot, but never seemed to get any further than saying that most of our innermost desires can be linked to childhood in some way.

At last, on a warm Saturday afternoon that made her so restless she couldn't sit down or settle to anything, and with her nerves ready to snap, Molly packed a small suitcase and drove to her dad's house an hour away in the suburbs. She and her dad had always got along well, and since her mom had died five years ago, Molly had only grown closer to him. She had learned to rely on him, and even to lean on him, and if her dad wasn't able to help her now, then nobody could.

"Molly, honey. What a wonderful surprise", her dad said as he opened the door.

Molly almost threw herself at him, feeling herself encircled by her father's strong arms, his loving embrace which was never afraid to get close and really squeeze her tight.

"Daddy, oh Daddy", Molly cried brokenly, as the tears coursed down her face.

"Baby, come inside", her father said in his deep, calm voice that never failed to soothe her. "Sit down and tell Daddy what's wrong".

A few minutes later she was sitting on her dad's lap, a cold drink beside her.

"Aren't I too heavy?", she asked, nonetheless settling into his lap more comfortably.

"Sweetheart, you're not heavy", her dad said tolerantly. "You're just a proper sized woman with broad hips, a nice curvy ass, and big juicy tits".

"Daddy!", said Molly, giggling and swatting at his arm in reproval.

"I swear they look bigger every time I see you", said her dad teasingly. "Seriously, you have beautiful tits, honey. They're soft enough to bounce when you walk, yet so firm you don't need to wear a bra. They hold their shape perfectly".

" _Daddy_ ", whined Molly, pretending to be disgusted.

"Okay, princess. What is it that's bothering you?".

"Oh I don't _know_ , Daddy", said Molly, bursting into tears. "My life feels empty and meaningless, and nothing helps, and I feel just about ready to scream".

"My poor baby", her dad said, stroking her dark curls hair comfortingly. "My poor little Molly doll".

Molly squirmed on her dad's lap, enjoying being petted. Her father nuzzled down her face, gave her a few little kisses, and then gently kissed her lips. Molly was so glad that she and dad could kiss each other on the lips without feeling weird about it – he'd been kissing her that way since she was a little girl. She turned and kissed him back affectionately, until she felt his tongue touch her own. Usually she closed her mouth when that happened, but this time she opened her lips as if inviting more, and melted as her dad's tongue stroked inside her mouth, probing gently at her tongue.

"Mm, you kiss really nice, Molly", her dad sighed, and then began kissing her more passionately, even biting at her lower lips. His hands caressed her breasts as he kissed her, kneading her boobs as if he was milking them, then rubbing her nipples until they were hard. One hand slithered down her stomach until it was under her short skirt, his finger making its way into her panties. Molly made a protesting whimper.

"It's okay, baby. Just relax", her dad said in his quietest, calmest voice. "Open your legs for me. Daddy's going to make you feel all better now".

Molly gave a little moan as she allowed herself to relax for the first time in months, her thighs opening for her father, her panties pulled down past her knees. His thumb was rubbing against her clit in a steady rhythm which was slowly making her lose her mind.

Her father gently inserted a finger into her pussy saying approvingly, "My baby girl's getting nice and wet for me, isn't she? Now honey, let Daddy help you".

Molly helplessly squirmed on her dad's fingers, bucking against them. He was fucking her pussy with his fingers, her clit still getting rubbed at the same time.

"Oh fuck, Daddy. Daddy that feels so good", Molly whined. "Don't stop, don't stop".

Her dad kept up a soft crooning as her kept fingering her. "Won't stop, baby. Let Daddy touch your beautiful soft little wet pussy. You're just dripping now, princess. You're ready to come now. Come on baby, come for Daddy now. Come, sweetheart. You're safe in Daddy's hands. Just relax and let yourself come, baby girl".

Molly let out a gasp, and said "Oh, Daddy", just as the orgasm broke over her like a wave. It felt as if it would never stop, and her dad was still rubbing and fingering her, saying "Good girl, Molly. You come like an angel, sweetheart. Don't be scared to enjoy it, let yourself come as much as you want to".

Another orgasm came, more softly this time, like a distant rumble of thunder after a storm, and then Molly went completely boneless and floppy.

"This is the best I've felt since … since … well, _ever_ ", Molly said weakly as she sprawled on her dad, her legs wide open, pussy juice running down them.

"That's great, sweetheart. Now that you're all calm and relaxed, how about you try telling Daddy what you really want? Don't think about, just let yourself go and tell me as sweetly and naturally as you just came", her dad said encouragingly, sucking pussy juice off his fingers.

Molly let her mind go blank, as wide and empty as her busy little head had ever been, and then the answer came to her. All at once. Just like that. She knew exactly what she needed in her life, as clear as a silver bell chiming through her brain.

"I want to have a baby, Daddy", Molly said, smiling beatifically at how beautifully simple and natural the solution to all her problems was.

"That's wonderful, honey. And Daddy is going to give you one".

Molly turned and smiled brightly at her father, beginning to laugh with a joy that bubbled up inside her, her father tenderly holding her enormous breasts as they kissed.

"Oh Daddy, thank you, thank you!", Molly cried, happiness flooding through her entire body.

She had always known her Daddy would help her, would give her anything she wanted. And now he was going to make her innermost, most secret dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's daddy explains his plan.

That evening after dinner, Molly was sitting on the sofa with her dad. She was cuddled into his side, and he had his arm around her, gently massaging her breast right to the tip of her nipple.

"Happy, sweetie?", her dad asked.

"Yes, Daddy", Molly replied. "I guess I'm wondering what happens now?".

"Well, you'll have to quit your job", her dad said, circling her nipple with his thumb. "You'll never be able to have a baby with such a stressful career".

"Wait – I can't _work_?", Molly said disbelievingly. "But I studied for years and years to get that degree!".

"Yes, and look what happened", her father said inexorably. "You were a bundle of nerves, and on the verge of a breakdown. Look honey, I'm not saying women can't have jobs, and difficult jobs to boot. I'm just saying I don't think you're one of them. Nature so clearly designed you to have a belly swollen with child, and tits bursting with milk. You're not stupid, you're just perfect breeding stock".

"Well, maybe you're right", admitted Molly. Work had just made her miserable and stressed.

"And you'll have to sublet your apartment", her father went on. "You don't want to bring a baby up in the city, filled with noise and pollution and crime. You'll live with me, and have the baby in the suburbs, the way you grew up".

"Um … I'm living with you?", asked Molly. "When you said you were going to give me a baby, I thought you meant you'd help me adopt, or help pay for IVF treatments".

"Oh God no", said Molly's dad, almost laughing at how naïve she'd been. "You don't want to raise some drug addict's brat, or get injected with a stranger's sperm. You're going to have my baby, sweetheart".

"Through artificial insemination?", asked Molly doubtfully.

"No, honey. Through natural insemination", her dad said with a smile. "Daddy's going to fuck a baby into your womb, sweetheart".

"I'm not really sure about this", Molly said, a slight note of panic entering her voice.

"It's okay, princess", her dad reassured her. "We'll take things nice and slow, and Daddy will only fuck you when your pussy is good and ready". He started gently stroking her through her panties.

"What if I don't want to?", Molly asked, a bit sulkily.

"I'll keep going until you do want it", her dad said, starting to kiss down her neck and shoulders, and into her deep cleavage.

Against her will, Molly began to feel her clit tingle, and she made a noise in the back of her throat. Her father began kissing her, soft little kisses to begin with, then more and more deeply. Molly had always loved kissing and making out, and it didn't take long before she was eagerly kissing her dad back, her lips open and moist, her hand on his thigh. Her father's stroking over her clit became more insistent.

"Take off your panties and sit on Daddy's lap", her father said.

Molly pushed her panties onto the floor and sat on her dad's lap like before, but he gently turned her around so she was straddling him. She gave a soft moan as she felt her dad's erection rub against her clit, and involuntarily ground her hips against him. He was wearing sweatpants, so the fabric felt soft and comfortable against her pussy.

"Take off your top, princess", her father murmured. Molly hastily pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor too. "Wow, your tits are magnificent", he said in hushed tones, as if in the presence of something sacred. "I love that you came to see me not wearing a bra. I never want you wearing one again, okay honey?".

"Yes, Daddy", Molly said obediently, rocking back and forth on her father's cock so her tits jiggled.

Molly's dad began squeezing her breasts like the ripe over-sized melons they so closely resembled. "Let Daddy suck on your tits, baby", he said, his tongue already flicking across her swelling nipples.

"Yes, Daddy. Please", whined Molly.

"Please what, honey?".

" _Please_ suck my tits, Daddy", Molly moaned. His tongue was driving her crazy.

"Mm, okay", her dad said, putting her left tit in his mouth, and sucking lovingly on the rose pink nipple until it was as hard as a pebble in his mouth.

Molly rubbed herself frantically on her dad's cock, until her tit plopped out of his mouth with a wet smacking noise. He then took the other tit in his mouth, and proceeded to suck it so hard that it almost felt as if her nipple was burning.

"Oh fuck Daddy", Molly moaned. "Your cock feels so big". It was as if there was a direct connection between her nipple and her clit, the latter tingling as the former was sucked. The only thing that brought relief was to rub up and down on her father's dick.

Molly's dad then took both her tits in his mouth at once, squeezing and sucking until she went crazy. Her pussy juice was soaking the front of her dad's sweatpants, and she was grinding deeper and deeper on her dad to feel his cock against her clit.

"Oh Daddy, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come! Let me me come all over your big hard cock!", Molly babbled.

Feeling that Molly was close, her father squeezed both her fat rosy nipples into his mouth, and ran his tongue across them in a determined rhythm that had his daughter moaning. She could feel her orgasm building and building.

"Daddy, I'm coming!", Molly cried, her pussy going into spasms. She kept rubbing herself on her dad's cock, so that the orgasm became stronger and deeper. "Oh, Daddy, that feels so good!".

Molly slumped against her father's chest, purring with contentment.

"My clever Molly", her dad said, stroking her dark curls. "Clever girl, coming all over Daddy".

"Mm, nice", Molly said happily.

"How about thanking Daddy for making you feel good, princess?"", her father suggested.

"Thank you Daddy for making me come", Molly said at once, stretching up to kiss her dad on the lips.

"I was thinking more of showing Daddy how grateful you are", her dad said with a smile. "Kneel on the floor, Molly".

He gently dropped her from his lap so that she slid onto the floor with an expression of surprise, but obediently got into a kneeling position. Her father pulled his sweatpants down, moved to the edge of the sofa, and took his cock in both hands to show her.

"Be a good girl and suck Daddy off", he suggested.

Molly's eyes widened at the sight. She had long suspected that her dad must be well hung, and he'd felt huge against her clit, but he had the biggest cock she had ever seen, including those in porn movies. It wasn't just the length, he was incredibly thick as well. She unconsciously licked her lips; she was already drooling inside her mouth.

Molly tentatively took her dad's cock using both hands, and gave the large, heavy head an experimental lick. Molly had sucked a lot of cock, but even getting the tip of this one in her mouth wasn't going to be easy. She gently eased it in, and began sucking on it, swirling it in her mouth. The way she kept drooling over it was helping a lot.

"Mm, that's nice baby. But you can take more of my cock than that", her dad, pushing his cock further into his daughter's mouth.

Molly gasped. Her dad had a fucking monster cock, there was no way she would be able to handle this. But she prided herself on being good at giving head, a lot of her partners had preferred it to actual sex, so she determinedly began moving her mouth up and down the thick shaft. She was starting to enjoy the challenge, and to revel in the taste and smell of this incredible cock. She took it as deep into her mouth as she dared, sucking and slurping on it noisily. Her dad's precum helped to lubricate her mouth, and it tasted sweet and yummy as well.

"Fuck, that's good honey", her dad said, with a groan in his voice. He gently stroked her face and hair, winding his fingers into her curls. He was pushing himself further and further into her mouth, pushing on her head and pulling her hair to encourage her.

Molly gagged as the thick heavy cock hit the back of her throat, and was suddenly panicking, unable to breathe. She let out a whimper.

"Suck Daddy's cock, baby", her dad moaned. He was actually begging now. "Don't stop, that feels so fucking good".

Molly forced herself to relax, and let her throat take more of her father's massive cock, until she could feel it deep in her throat. She felt stretched to full capacity, her mouth was wide open; this was the sexiest she'd ever felt. She wondered if this what how it felt to deep throat a stallion, and that image alone made her feel horny. It was lucky her dad produced such copious amounts of precum to make his thick cock nice and juicy for her. She kept drinking it down eagerly.

"Oh baby, you are so good at this", her dad assured her, before his hips started bucking, and he was fucking the back of her throat. Molly was completely helpless now; her throat was just a vessel designed to do nothing more than contain this thick fat cock that seemed to go on forever. She was a priestess, born to do nothing more than kneel down and gratefully worship her father's stallion cock. She let out a keening noise that was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Sweet Jesus Christ ... oh fuck ... yes, now now now", her dad said, as he grabbed his balls and milked them. His massive cock head twitched, and then he shot his entire load right down the back of his daughter's throat. She made a choking noise, as her throat was flooded with hot salty liquid, but she swallowed all of it, and gave a shaky smile as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Molly baby, that was incredible", her dad panted, as he drew her up to sit beside him and gave her a kiss.

"Was I really okay, Daddy?", asked Molly timidly. She was so eager to please.

"Sweetheart, I'm not exaggerating. That was far and away the best head job I have ever had", her dad told her, squeezing her shoulders.

Molly glowed, and a part of her was spitefully glad that she obviously gave better head than her mother had done. She rested her curly head on her father's chest.

"I've never had anyone who was able to fully take me like that", her dad went on, "but my pretty little girl was able to do it with her sweet rosebud of a mouth. Did you like sucking Daddy's cock, honey?".

"Yes, Daddy", said Molly adoringly. "I loved having my mouth and throat filled up, and drinking my daddy's cum".

"Well sweetie, that's the last drink you'll have of my cum for a while", her father said. "From now on, all my cum is going to be used to get you pregnant".

Molly snuggled against her dad, smiling like she was going to burst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help from above?

The next morning, Molly's dad came to get her up early, saying, "Sweetie, it's time to get ready for church".

Molly had slept in her own bedroom the night before. After she'd gobbled her dad's big cock up, the two of them had kissed and cuddled for a while, and when bedtime came there was a bit of awkwardness. Molly's dad told her she didn't have to sleep with him straight away, so they'd had an affectionate kiss in her doorway and then she'd retired to bed.

"Um, Daddy? I don't go to church any more", Molly had said.

"Well, you're going to church now", her dad insisted. "So get ready".

"I don't really believe in God".

"Look, nobody's going to force you to believe in anything", her dad had replied. "The church is a really important part of this community, and you'll want to get the baby christened, so you have to go".

"I didn't really bring any church clothes with me", Molly said, pouting a little.

"Look in your closet. I'm sure you'll be able to find something suitable", her dad said. "Breakfast in ten minutes, so be dressed by then".

Molly frantically looked through her closet, but nothing really jumped out at her. In the end, she put on an old white sundress that was too short and too tight across the bust for her now, and tried to cover it up slightly with a blue cardigan. She wore blue sandals to match.

"That looks very nice", her dad had beamed at her, looking at the way the tight dress pushed her boobs up until they were almost popping out.

"It's not very dressy", Molly said, but her dad told her that people usually dressed casually for church in their neighborhood.

They didn't go St Luke's, the church Molly had attended as a child with her parents, a neat white clapboard with a steeple that was twenty minutes drive away. This church was so close that she and her father could walk to it, and it was a building of modern design tucked away on a quiet side street, with a sign outside identifying it as The Church of the Holy Family.

When they walked in the big double front door, there was a foyer with people milling about chatting to each other, and a large painting of the holy family beneath an angel's wings. There were too many people in front of it for Molly to be able to see it properly.

Molly walked into church holding hands with her father, and was greeted by a few people who knew her. She sat down and prepared herself for an hour of boredom – which is good, because the church service was dull. Except that towards the end, the pastor, Rev. Jenkins, led the prayer session for that week, making special mention of people in the congregation who had requested them.

There were prayers for sick parishioners, for teenagers hoping to do well in their exams or get into college. There were some funny ones from children which made people laugh, such as a little boy who wanted a new baseball glove – _and he promises, oh Lord, that this time he won't leave it out in the rain overnight_. And then Rev. Jenkins began another prayer in his deep, resonant voice, which still had the faintest trace of a Southern accent from his boyhood some sixty years ago.

"Lord, we ask for your blessing on Molly Milk, the beautiful daughter of Dean Milk", the pastor began. Molly looked up, startled. "We ask that you open Molly's womb, and bless her with child. May her womb swell with life, that she be granted the gift of motherhood". Molly's face went scarlet, and she wished the floor would open up and swallow her. The pastor turned and faced the congregation.

"Reading this prayer, I am reminded of Mary, the mother of our Lord, whose womb was opened by her Beloved Father, and who filled that holy womb with His own divine seed in an act of perfect love. So we pray that our sweet Molly shall have her own womb opened and filled with seed through the intervention of her all-loving Father, and that the seed shall flourish and swell in her burgeoning belly until she bring new life into the world. Heavenly Father, may Molly be supported in her path to motherhood in all ways. Amen".

"Amen", the congregation agreed.

Molly's dad squeezed her hand. She didn't know where to look. This was the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to her. However, all the people around her smiled at her kindly, and one elderly woman leaned over and patted her on the arm in an encouraging sort of way.

After church, several people said they would pray for her, and that it was so refreshing to see a healthy young woman admit that she wanted a baby. "This is the natural time to have one", one woman informed her, while a married couple said that they thought she would make a wonderful mother. Nobody seemed to think a husband was necessary, or perhaps they thought whoever got her pregnant would naturally become her husband, or at least partner.

Rev. Jenkins came over, and said sympathetically, "I'm afraid the prayer was a surprise to you, Molly. But all of us want your prayer to be answered".

Shockingly, he reached out and touched her belly, his gnarled hands stretched out over the white sundress. He said nothing to her, simply closed his eyes and prayed silently over her womb, until Molly almost thought she could feel something there. Rev. Jenkins wasn't putting something mystically in her womb, it was more as if the idea of being pregnant had become a reality to her. It was a sense that her womb was now ready to hold a baby, ready for her loving father to fill her up.

When he took his hands away, Molly looked up, and said sincerely, "Thank you, Reverend Jenkins". Then she found her dad, and they walked home together, hand in hand.

00000000

After lunch, Molly's dad said it was so warm, they should get into bathing suits and swim in the backyard pool. Molly hadn't brought a bathing suit, but she looked in the closet and found a pink thong bikini she had won as a teenager. Her boobs had grown so much since then that the tiny stretched bikini top was barely able to contain them; it really just covered her nipples now.

"I remember that bikini", her dad said with a smile, staring greedily at her. "I always liked it".

Molly stuck her tongue out at him, and ran out into the yard, making sure that her dad got a good look at her massive tits jiggling the whole way. She lay down on a sun lounge, and her dad took the one next to her.

"Can you rub tanning oil on me, please Daddy?", Molly asked, undoing her bikini strap with one hand while she held the oil out with the other.

Molly's dad rubbed her back all over with tanning oil, then she did his back. They had a half hour dozing in the sun, and then Molly flipped over.

"Do my front now, Daddy?", she suggested with a little giggle.

"Sure, lie down and relax, princess", her dad grinned.

Molly loved the feel of her dad rubbing oil into her tits, cupping them in his big hands and pushing them towards each other until her nipples were almost touching. He oiled her nipples until they were stiff and pointing skywards, and then massaged all over her belly, right down to the very edge of her bikini bottom. Having his hands on her belly reminded her of church, and she thrilled to think that he was going to fill her womb up, and make a baby. Afterwards Molly oiled her dad's chest, which was still strong and powerful, and his stomach, which had once had a six-pack, and which was still flat, but had a nice soft feel to it.

Molly kept her eyes closed, knowing full well that her dad was gazing at her naked breasts, glistening with oil under the warm sun. Every once in a while she shifted around as if trying to get comfortable, so that her tits would jiggle a little. She opened her eyes, and looked over at her dad with a slow, warm smile. Sure enough, he was staring at her boobs, and he gave a little grin and a "You caught me" face.

Molly reached over and put her hand over his thigh, caressing it lightly. She wondered how her dad was even keeping his huge cock inside his bathing shorts, and stretched her hand up to feel the swell of his groin. Sure enough, because he was hard, the thick head of his cock hung a little past the leg of his shorts. Molly reached over and gave it an affectionate rub, letting her oily fingers feel the entire head, until her dad's cock was even harder.

"Sweetie, if you keep doing that, Daddy is going lose some valuable cum he needs to get you pregnant", her dad murmured in her ear, as Molly gave a soft giggle. "Let's go for a swim, so we can both cool down".

Molly didn't bother putting her bikini top on again, but bounced down to the pool and dived in, to be soon joined by her father. She was glad that all the back yards in their neighborhood had high brick walls, so as to be completely private. Nobody ever stuck their head over the wall "to be neighborly"; they chatted over the low fences of the front yard, or came to the front door.

Once out of the pool, Molly pulled on a white tee-shirt without bothering to put her bikini top again. Molly's dad fired up the barbecue for dinner, while Molly made the salads and buttered bread rolls. While they ate dinner outside, Molly's dad ate with one hand so he could squeeze her tits through the thin transparent tee-shirt with the other.

"Thanks for the delicious burgers, Daddy", said Molly.

"Thanks for having delicious tits, honey", her dad countered, fingering her nipples.

After they'd cleaned up and got ready for bed, Molly kissed and cuddled with her dad on the sofa while watching a Hallmark movie. It was about a couple on the verge of a divorce, who suddenly discover they are going to have a baby. Forced back together so the husband could care for his wife during her pregnancy, they fall in love all over again.

"Wow, lame", said Molly at the end, although she'd secretly enjoyed the movie a lot.

"Don't you think it was nice that a baby made them a real family at last?", her Dad said, gently stroking her clit through her panties.

"Mm, yeah", Molly admitted.

"You know honey, after you have my baby, I'm going to love you even more than I do now", her dad said.

"I can't wait", Molly said. She turned and kissed her dad, while he kept stroking her clit.

"You're going to look amazing when you're knocked up, sweetheart", her dad. "Those huge tits filled with milk, your belly nice and big". He ran his hands over her breasts and stomach.

"Daddy, can you give me a baby now?", Molly asked, a little catch in her voice.

"I'm going to do my best, honey", he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the church upsets anyone or weirds them out, but it's going somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets dicked down by Daddy.

Molly's dad picked her up in his strong arms, and carried her to the bedroom. His fingers were still stroking her clit, even as he kissed her deeply in his arms.

When they got to the bedroom, her dad almost threw her on the bed so that she bounced on the mattress, her tits wobbling. He then sat down beside her, looking serious.

"Molly darling, I've wanted you for a long time".

"How long?", Molly wanted to know.

"Many, many years" her dad replied. "I've had to control myself around you, I haven't been able to touch you the way I want to. I'm still controlling myself now". He gave Molly a light kiss.

"Sweetie, I need to know that you really want this, that I can I stop controlling myself", he continued. "I need to know I can let go and truly be with you, the way I want to".

"Yes", Molly whispered. "Yes, Daddy, I want to have your baby”.

Her father began kissing her urgently. Molly had loved her dad's gentle, loving, respectful kisses, but his passionate ones were even better. So deep that it felt as if his tongue was pulling her inside out, until she felt weak and shaky, and unable to resist. She wanted to give herself utterly to this man who she had loved all her life. His kisses were dark and dirty, and his big hands were so firm on her that it felt impossible to escape or say no.

Molly lay down on the bed making a soft sound of surrender, as her father tugged her tee-shirt off. He growled low in his throat like an animal, kneading her breasts with powerful hands, sucking so firmly on her nipples that they burned between his lips. She arched her back, as if begging her dad to squeeze her tits harder, suck on them even more savagely.

“Fuck your tits are incredible”, her father sighed, like a schoolboy with a crush. “I've been obsessed with them for years. Dreamed of putting my cock between them”.

“Mm, fuck my tits, Daddy”, Molly suggested, but her father regretfully said no.

“Can't risk coming on your beautiful tits, honey. I need that cum to get you pregnant, baby”.

Her father pulled her little white panties down past her ankles and slowly traced her aroused lips with his fingers. He pushed two fingers inside her, rejoicing at the satisfying wet noise as he circled his thumb around her clit. Molly squealed, and he kneaded the precious pearl until she was gasping. Her lips tightened and clenched around his fingers, aching to be fucked. The room was filled with soft squelching sounds, her pussy calling out for attention.

“God, you're so wet for me, baby girl”, her father groaned in awe. He rested his cheek against hers and kissed her temple. “You've got such a sweet little pussy”.

Molly bit on her bottom lip as her father added a third finger, stretching her lips apart. She spread her knees to grant him access, rolling her hips back to take even more of his fingers, and raising her ass higher for him.

“That's good, mm, that's good. Oh … _Daddy_ ”. Her high-pitched breathy cries rose and fell.

“Good girl, sweetheart”, her father crooned. “Let it out. Come for Daddy, baby girl”.

He praised her as an orgasm shuddered through her body. Molly's pussy juice ran down his hand as he coaxed another one out of her.

“Oh honey, you come so pretty for Daddy”, he said. “I'm gonna give you a big round belly, sweetheart. Can't wait to see you filled with my baby”.

Molly fucked herself against his fingers, purring at his words. Instinctively she lifted her legs, offering her father her wet, aching cunt. Her dad licked his lips at the sight, and lowered his head, sucking at the inside of her deliciously thick thighs, Molly yelping with pleasure with each loving bite that left a red mark. Finally he reached her slippery folds and tasted her essence.

“God, you taste _sweet_ , baby”, he groaned into her cunt. “Like fresh berries and wild honey. I want to eat you out for _days_ ”.

Molly melted and moaned as he licked her pussy with slow, wide laps. He paid special attention to her clit, teasing and circling it with his tongue.

“Oh God”, Molly whimpered, riding her father's mouth while his tongue swirled around her most sensitive point. “Fuck me, Daddy”, she wailed, as she squirted hard in her daddy's mouth, and he greedily drank down every drop and licked her pussy for more.

Without even thinking about it, Molly spread her thighs wide for her father, inviting him in.

“You're doing so good, baby girl”, her father soothed, leaning over to kiss her lips and nuzzle her neck. “I love you so much, Molly, you're my perfect darling daughter, and Daddy's going to put a baby in you so you can be mine forever”.

“I love you too Daddy,” Molly said, her voice unconsciously sounding like a little girl whose Daddy had just promised her a pony.

Her father grinned to himself at her tone, and slipped a finger into her pussy to feel that it was wet and dripping for him. Nonetheless, he still asked, “Ready for Daddy now, honey?”.

“Yes”, said Molly, but she sounded a bit anxious and unsure.

“It's okay, we'll go nice and slow for you”, her dad reassured her.

“Daddy, there's something I should let you know first”, Molly said in a rush. “I never come during sex. I mean, I enjoy it and everything, I just can't come. I don't want you thinking … you know, there's something wrong”.

“How about we don't have any expectations?”, her father suggested reasonably, and although his cock was throbbing with need and he longed to fuck his little girl until she screamed for mercy, he gently inserted the fat head of his cock into his daughter's pussy.

“Is that okay, baby?”, he asked.

Molly felt as if someone was slowly forcing the end of a baseball bat into her cunt. “Daddy, you're so big”, she said in a panic.

“Nice and slow, remember?”, he said, as he pushed himself in another couple of inches. He gave out a little sigh of pleasure at feeling her pussy tighten around him.

“Daddy, it hurts. I think your cock is too big for me”, Molly said worriedly.

“Honey, my cock _made_ you. It's the perfect size for you”, her father said soothingly. “Just relax for me and keep spreading your thighs”.

Molly felt as if the baseball bat was being gently and lovingly guided deeper and deeper into her pussy. She groaned as her father's cock stretched her, his precum helping his massive cock slide further and further in.

“Oh Daddy, your cock is _so big_!”, she said with a sob in her voice, but with her pussy quivering and her thighs spread. She sounded impressed rather than complaining. She'd never been properly filled up before, and her pussy kept clenching around her father's cock.

“That's it, baby. It's all the way in now”, her father said softly. “You're taking Daddy's cock so well, honey. Such a good girl. I love you, baby”.

Tears came to her father's eyes at finally being balls deep in his little girl's cunt. It was the happiest moment of his life. He wished he'd known on the day she was born he was going to fuck her twenty-two years later. He would have cherished her even more.

He started moving inside her, and Molly let out a long and almost silent moan. The smooth wet baseball bat was rubbing and grinding inside her, taking up every inch of space, and it was _killing_ her, but it felt so fucking _good_. She just knew her dad's cock was going to break her apart. She would be found the next day, in pieces. The headlines would read: LOCAL GIRL DIES GETTING FUCKED BY HER DADDY'S FREAKISHLY HUGE DICK. The thought was making her almost pass out with desire.

“Fuck, your pussy is so fucking tight”, her father muttered. “Want to fuck you all night, gonna fill you up with my seed. That's what you want, isn't it baby girl?”.

Molly could only make incoherent whimpering noises as she heard the wet slap of her father's cock in her pussy. She buried her face into his shoulder.

“Mm, oh Daddy”, she purred against his skin, making her father increase his tempo.

He plunged his cock into her tight pussy, slamming into her as deep and hard as he could. The baseball bat was hitting Molly's sweet spot with relentless accuracy, knocking on her door and demanding that she open up.

Her father could hear nothing except Molly's high-pitched chanting of “Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy, oh Daddy Daddy, yes Daddy Daddy Daddy”. There was a sudden intake of breath, and then came a wordless cry of pure pleasure.

“Oh baby, it felt so good when you came on Daddy's cock”, her father said in awestruck tones. “I'm so proud of you baby”.

“Daddy”, Molly said brokenly.

Now her father was fucking her in a frenzy, letting himself go completely and losing all control. He stretched Molly's cunt to the limit, until she cried out, “Get me pregnant, Daddy!”.

“Mm, Daddy's gonna fuck a baby into you”, he muttered.

There was a little gasp from Molly and a spasm in her pussy as she came again, and a moment later her father gave one final deep wet thrust, and shot a load of his cum inside her. It felt heavy and sticky and Molly thought, very very fertile. It felt like baby-making seed.

Molly's eyelids drooped, and she looked drowsy. She mewled and snuggled in close to her dad, in a foggy haze of post-coital bliss. Her father kept lightly thrusting into her pussy, continuing to flood her with his cum. Even after he finally stopped, he left his cock inside her, so that all his cum would be kept safe in her pussy. He didn't want to waste a drop. Besides, his cock felt warm and happy inside his daughter. He kept kissing and stroking Molly while she dozed, and it was at least twenty minutes before he removed his dick with an obscene wet sound that left Molly sticky to her knees.

“Should we have a shower?”, Molly asked sleepily, but her dad told her to stay in bed, cuddled up in his arms. He didn't want to risk her losing any of his cum or washing it down the drain.

“Night, Daddy”, Molly said muzzily, practically asleep already.

“Goodnight, baby girl”, her dad whispered, kissing her lips.

0000000

Dean woke up with a start. The clock beside the bed said they'd been asleep for about four hours, but he was hard again. Molly had an addictive little cunt, and his cock was already desperate to be back inside it. He pulled thoughtfully at his cock. Normally if he woke up in the night with an erection he just jacked off quickly and went back to sleep, but all his cum had to be used to get Molly pregnant.

He gently stroked Molly's hair to see if she'd wake up, and kissed her cheek.

“Mm, Daddy”, she said sleepily.

“Hello baby”, he whispered.

Dean slid a finger into Molly's pussy, and it came out slick. She moaned slightly but still didn't wake up properly. Molly was beautiful, Dean thought. She was the perfect daughter – sweet, submissive, eager to please. Not to mention her curvy child-bearing hips, round womanly ass, and big tits which would be perfect for drinking milk from.

It would be a sin not to breed her, he thought, and only her father could breed her properly. The men she'd been with had been a bunch of dickless losers who hadn't knocked her up, or even made her come during sex. They hadn't known how to treat his little girl right, and none of them deserved her. He gently rubbed his thumb against her clit, and was rewarded when Molly gave a contented little grunt, and spread her legs for him.

Unable to resist a moment longer, Dean pushed his horny cock inside her. She was so relaxed that he was able to shove his cock right up inside her straight away. Molly's pussy felt so good – not just tight, but as plush as velvet and warm as melted butter. He rocked himself inside her, a gentle motion that he hoped wouldn't disturb her while still letting him get off. Molly made comfortable humming noises as if happy to have her daddy's cock inside her again.

Dean could already tell that Molly loved his cock, loved the size of it, and being stretched and filled to her absolute limit. She had taken every inch of her Daddy's cock, and let him pound her until she came and came. She seemed to get tighter and tighter the longer he fucked her, even in sleep her wet pussy was clutching his cock and making him harder.

“Mm, so good”, he murmured.

“Daddy?”, said a drowsy Molly, before lapsing into sleep again.

Fuck he loved the way she said _Daddy_. It was so sweet and innocent, which made fucking her while she moaned for Daddy incredibly hot. He was fucking her faster now, eager to pump his daughter full of cum. He couldn't wait to get her pregnant, just the thought of her with a big swollen belly and ripe tits leaking milk was pushing him over the edge. He came in a rush, his seed spilling into her.

“What is it Daddy?”, Molly asked sleepily, the shudder of his cock spending waking her up at last.

“Daddy was just trying to give you a baby, honey”, Dean said, lovingly slipping his tongue between her lips. “I had a hard on and didn't want to waste it”.

“Oh goody”, she said contentedly. “The more cum, the better”.

She went back to sleep, cuddled into her father.

0000000

When Molly woke up in the morning, she found her father's cock was still inside her, and getting hard with morning wood. So she got on top of him and fucked his brains out before he had a chance to open his eyes.


End file.
